Should've said no
by Rochy-Rachy
Summary: Edward cheated on Bella. Now Alice and Rosalie are making Bella sing in the school talent contest. What will Bella sing and will her and Edward be Okay? Based on the song Should've said no by Taylor swift
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone here's our first story yay. **

**disclaimer: We don't own twilight **

**Bella's Pov:**

I hate Him! I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM! He cheated on me! With that slut Lauren! Ugh! I jumped out of my truck and ran to the front door. I ran inside, not knowing Dad was there, and ran upstairs, slamming my bedroom door. I feel on my bed and I burst out crying.

"Bella?" Charlie said

"What?" I snapped

"Is everything alright?"

Does it sound like it?

"Yeah, fine." I mumbled

"It doesn't sound like it."

Duh!

"Don't worry about it Ch- Dad."

"are you sure?"

"Yeah."

" Okay, I have to go to work but call if you want to talk."

"Okay."

I heard him walk down the stairs and the door shut. I sighed.

There was a knock on the door. I groaned.

"BELLA!" someone shouted. I knew that voice anywhere. Edward. "PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" .

I slowly got up and strolled down the stairs.

"BELLA!" he shouted again.

I reached the door.

"BELLA, PLEASE!" He pleaded

"Why should I?"

"Oh Bella." He sighed

"What do you want Edward?" I demanded

"I just...um..."

"WHAT?" I shouted

"Bella." someone else said

"Alice?"

"And Rose. Let us in please."

"If Edward goes."

There was silence for a couple of minutes.

"He's gone Bella." Rose said

I sighed with relief and opened the door. Rose and Alice were standing with smile of relief that I opened the door.

"What's up?" I asked them

"You okay?" Rose asked

I nodded slowly. Alice crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine." I sighed "I'm not okay."

"And we're here to practise." Huh?

"Practise?" I said puzzled

"The talent contest!" Alice said exited

I groaned. They were going to make me sing in front of the whole school. I've only every sang in front of them before. They dragged me into the dinning room. No point in running.

"What song do you want to sing?" Rose asked

"One with a meaning I can relate too."

"Yes!" Alice said "I know the perfect one!"

**YAY! That was our first chapter of our first story. Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here's chapter 2!

**Previously:**

"_what song do you want to sing?" Rose asked_

"_I don't no. One I can relate too."_

"_YES!" Alice said "And I know the perfect one!"_

**Bella Pov:**

"What is it Alice?" Rose asked exited

"Bella, where's your laptop?" Alice asked

"In my room." I said

"Connected to the printer?"

"Yep."

"Okay. I'll be back in five minutes." She said and ran up the stairs.

oO Later Oo

Alice came running down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. She came into the dinning room and gave Rose and me three pieces off paper each. I looked at it.

"Should've said no?" Rose asked

"Yeah." Alice said

"Never heard of it." Rose said

I have. Taylor Swift. I love her music. Her songs are songs I can relate too.

"Have now." Alice said with a smirk on her face.

I laughed. Rose gave me a evil look. I stopped.

"No ready to rehearse?" Alice asked me

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

**There's chapter two. Sorry its short. Next one will be longer. Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!** **:) here's chapter 3**

**Bella Pov:**

**oO Talent contest Oo**

I feel sick. I really sick. It's been three weeks since the fight with Edward. I have to admit that the practise of the song helped me to forget about him. Alice and Rose were sitting in the front row, as well as Edward. Lauren was sitting two chairs down from him. I wanted to go and punch her in the face. Mike and Eric were performing before me and they were on next. I began to panic.

Ten minutes later Mike and Eric finished their act. I couldn't feel anything below my waist. Suddenly my name was called. I swallowed hard and stepped onto the stage. I walked over to the microphone.

"Hi. The song I'm going to sing is I should've said no by Taylor swift." I said in a shaking voice.

The band started to play the music. I opened my mouth...

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_

Hey. This isn't that bad.

_Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me  


I looked at the corner of my eyes and at Edward. Was he getting my point?

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...  
_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me Oh oh oh...___

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...

No... no no no...  


_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me...  
_

The crowd went wild. I looked at Rose and Alice. They had huge grins on their faces. I looked at Edward. He was clapping but when he saw me look at him he nodded. Did he get it? I walked of the stage.

Mr Molina quieted the crowd. Alice and Rose came up backstage and stood next to me. I held my breathe.

"Okay. We have a three way tie so we will do two more contest's to decide the winner. The three in the next round are...act three, Jessica." Jessica walked out onto the stage. "Second is... act nine Mike and Eric." The boys walked onto the stage too. "And last but not least..."

I closed my eyes.

"Act ten, Bella Swan." I opened my eyes and my mouth fell open. Alice and Rose were screaming in my ear and Rose pushed me to go out onto the stage too. I did knowing I had no choice.

Mr Molina continued "Your three finalist's!" The crowd went wild.

**There you have it! **

**Please review**

**bye **

**Rochy & Rachy **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry it took so long to update. We've had school exams and stuff but now its holidays :). we even think we might update twice today. Might. Enjoy.**

**Bella Pov:**

It's been less then a hour since the contest and Alice is making me work on my next song. Ugh! She's so annoying when she wants to be. Rose was going to work on it tomorrow but Alice begged her to do it today. I got sick of it so I gave in. Emmett and Jasper were coming over to help too.

"I still can't believe I made it into the finals." I said

"We told you you can sing." Rose said

"Yeah. Thanks." I said

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said

" It's probably Emmett and Jasper." Alice said

I walked to the door and opened it. I was shocked to see Edward standing there. What I didn't realise is that Rose and Alice followed me to the door.

"What do you want Edward?" Rose hissed

"I want to talk to Bella." He said "Alone."

I looked at Rose. Rose looked at Alice. Alice looked . I put at me.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Edward." Rose hissed at him again

He looked at me. I bit my lip. I did want to talk to him but I didn't want to. I stepped back and shut the door. I looked at Alice and then Rose. I felt tears coming so I ran up to my room. I slammed my door and opened the window. I knew Edward would get it. I still hate him in a way but somewhere in side of me says I still love him. I fell on my bed and I grabbed my book and started reading. I think I blinked and Edward was standing at the end of my bed.

"Well?" I sighed sitting up.

He smirked a bit. "Um.. where do you want me to start?"

"Just spit it out Edward." I sighed again

" Lauren was lieing. She wants revenge because of what happened last year when she was dating Tyler." He muttered

Okay I wasn't expecting that...well in a way, yes I was.

"Revenge?" I asked

He nodded " I didn't date her, Bella. I love you. It won't change."

I walked over to him. I had my hand crossed over my chest.

"But that day she told me you looked...guilty." I muttered

"Guilty?"

I nodded.

"Shocked is a word i would use but if you don't believe me you could ask Jasper." He said

"Is not that I don't believe you it's..." I said looking down at the ground

"Yeah, I know." He said. He pulled over to him and hugged me. I flinched at his cold skin. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

There was a knock on the door. "Bella, the guys are here. They want to know if you want to play wii?" Rose asked

"Um sure. Coming." I said

She left.

"You do know, she's going to rip my head off if she sees me." Edward said

"So?" I asked

"So I'll go around and you answer the door." He said and with that he was gone.

I left my room and walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Bells!" Emmett said

"Hey Em. Hey Jasper."

"Hello Bella." Jasper said

There was a knock on the door. Edward. I went over to the door.

"Hello." He said with my favourite crock smile on his face. He offered me his hand. I took it and he came inside. We walked into the room. The room turned to silence when they saw Edward.

**What you think? Might update again later today.**

**Cya**

**Rochy & Rachy **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyz**

**heres chapter 5.**

**Bella's Pov;**

"Bella?" Alice and Rose asked

"what?"

"Edward? What did you say to her?" Rose yelled

I let go of his hand.

"You know that's not fair Rose." Edward snapped

I took a step back.

Rose and Edward continued to argue.

"He lied to you Bella. Whatever he said." Rose said

I looked at him.

"I didn't Bella."

"Just go Edward, before Charlie gets back and sees you two at each other's throats." I said

He looked down. Then he stomped out of the house.

"Can you guys go too? I just want to be on my own for a while."

They all nodded. I went up to my room. I waited until I heard the door shut until I opened my window. I layed on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes in a flash. It was dark, I couldn't see a thing. I sat up fast and hit my head on something.

"ouch" I said

"No, you think." someone else said

I turned on my lamp.

"Edward?" I asked

"yeah." He said "I tell you Bella never get up so fast when you don't know whats around you." He said. I guess what I hit was his head.

"what do you want Edward?"

"A second chance."

I stared at him. Was he serious?

"Your kidding?" I said

Now he looked guilty.

"You lied to me Edward. Twice."

He didn't say anything

"See. Now go."

He looked at me but did what I told him.

As soon as he was out of the window I shut it and went back to bed.

When I woke up again. It was 5:30am. I groaned. I got up and got ready for school and took one last rehearsal before the contest.

It's almost time. For the talent contest.

_Take deep breathes Bella. You'll be fine. Breathe..._

Mr Molina called me out second which didn't make me fell any better. Alice was nervous because I never rehearsed this song in front of her and Rose but Rose said I was going to be fine.

I walked out on stage.

"Hi. The song i'm going to sing today is The way I loved you.

The band started playing

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you 

The crowd went wild again.

Mr Molina quieted them down.

"Okay, the two act's that have three hours to rehearse a next song are... Jessica And Bella!" My mouth fell open.

_I'm in. _

**There's chapter five **

**please review**

**rochy and rachy **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone.**

**Here's chapter 6**

**Bella's Pov:**

****After the show I went straight to my truck and I was driving home when someone cut me off. I hit the brakes so close to a tree. My life flashed right before my eyes...

The day Lauren told me:

"_Edward!" she called when Edward and I came out of class "Saturday Night was fun!" she said as she came up to us._

"_Huh?" I asked_

"_We hang out, dinner, movies." She said _

_I pulled my hand away from his. I looked at him. He looked guilty._

"_But..." I started confused _

_Now everyone around us stopped and listened. _

"_HE CHEATED ON YOU BELLA!" someone yelled_

_I looked at him. He didn't say anything. I walked away._

Saturday Night:

_Edward and I are at my house watching movies. _

He was with me Saturday...

THAT BITCH! Ugh!

"Excuse me Miss."

I looked up. A guy was standing.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Thanks." I said

"Okay, sorry again."

I started the truck again. I drove all the way to the Cullen's.

I got out of my truck and knocked on the door. Carlisle answered the door.

"Bella!" he seemed surprised

"Hey Carlisle, Edward home?"

"He's in his room, go on up."

"Thanks." I went upstairs.

I knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yeah?" He said

I opened the door. He was sitting at his desk reading the book for English.

"Want to go for a walk? By the look on your face as your reading that it's boring you." I said

He nearly jumped out the chair.

"Bella?"

"Come on." I said

**review please**

**rochy & rachy **


End file.
